


With honorable wishes,

by Potato_Tot



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cryptic Fool and Ringleader are there for like half a second, Fae Midoriya Izuku, Let's see how long this takes me to write, Will I finish it?, let's hope so, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Tot/pseuds/Potato_Tot
Summary: Add one forgetful fae boy, a purple haired insomniac, and a laundromat,,, you get whatever this is.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost, Cryptic, this is your fault.

_ Dear reader, _

_ I don’t know who you are, but I do know what possessed you to pick up this letter from wherever you found it. It was the boredom, right? The endless suffering of days teetering by at a slower and slower pace, through a haze of monotony? Whether you want to say it yourself or not, we both know that’s the truth. You wouldn’t have picked up this letter if not for that. _

_ You don’t want to go to your current place of residence, do you? We both know it’s not considered a home, to you at least. You would not have been able to find this letter otherwise. You want an escape, right? Now, here is what I propose. _

_ Let’s play a game. I suspect you probably are on edge from my previous statement, but I assure you, I do not wish to cause harm to you or anyone you know (without permission, of course). I’m bored, as well, so I thought this would be a fun idea.  _

_ Now, I won’t tell you the game at hand, yet at least, because where’s the fun in that? Again, I do not bear ill will to you or your acquaintances, so there should not be a reason for you to not agree to play. It’s not as though I could lie to you, right?  _

_ To play my game all you have to do is to go to the woods outside of town, you know the place. If you take fifty paces forward from wherever your entry point is, I will know and this will signal your agreement to play my game, so do not come if you wish to ignore my offers. You won’t be able to leave until my game is over. _

_ This is the only letter of its kind, so if you wish to play, please be careful with it. I do not wish to send out another for another human to find and pick up. This process is quite boring already, having to write out this letter myself. If you couldn’t tell already, I don’t like to be bored. _

_ With honorable wishes, _

_ Deku _


	2. Mistakes Add Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does he do this to himself???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I shall blame the Broken Reality server for this mess.

Ok, it wasn’t like Shinsou Hitoshi was  _ trying _ to find the letter. He just, well, let’s start with the very beginning, where everything started to go downhill.

The laundromat.

The  _ goddamn _ laundromat.

He’d walked in with a crumpled ten dollars and a backpack full of laundry that he couldn’t do at his own house, because one of the other kids had broken the washing machine last week. The lady at the front desk stuck her hand out for the bill and in return gave him a small sack of pennies. 

He didn’t think those were ten dollars worth, but didn’t question it just the same. He also didn’t question the bells that jingled from below his line of vision, whether they freaked him out or not.

The machines were fitted for pennies, just using 4, and he chose one in the back corner, as far away from the front desk as he could, still slightly disturbed by the bells he had heard. 

Hitoshi had snuck a bit of detergent out from the wreckage of the old washing machine and poured some in, not knowing whether the laundromat’s was any good or not, and not trusting his only clothes to it.

As the machine whirled and whirled, he noticed the little envelope sitting on top. 

He could have sworn it wasn’t there before, but, well, it wasn’t the weirdest thing in this place, not by a long shot. It had a seal on the top; green with flecks of gold that seemed to swim through it, and a letter stamped in the middle he couldn’t decipher.

It- well, it probably wasn't a good idea to tear open the letter. But, he was  _ drawn _ to it, he  _ needed _ to know what was inside. He  _ knew _ it was meant for him. So, Hitoshi ripped the seal off somewhat carefully, trying not to damage it too badly, and opened up the envelope.

Before he could fully open it though, a shout was heard near the front of the laundromat. Someone was trying to run out (who most definitely hadn’t been there before), and the lady from the front and someone with purple hair (and a- was that a crown?) tried to hold them back with a shout of, “Cryptic!”

Hitoshi turned back to the envelope, not wanting to disturb whatever  _ that _ was.

He slipped out the letter inside and unfolded it.

_ Dear reader, _

Yeah, this was a terrible idea. Why did he think it would be a good idea to open up some strange letter in some strange laundromat with some strange vending machines that only seemed to advertise purple things?

The letter was kind of terrifying. The guy, or whatever gender Deku was, kept trying to reassure they wouldn’t hurt him. Like, what the hell. That’s not normal, at all. Why keep trying to reassure that you won’t hurt someone, when you can just be lying? The lying part, too! 

_ It’s not as though I could lie to you, right? _

What was that about? That part, and every other part of the letter, were unsettling to say the least. But, how did they know so much about him? The writing was too specific in the beginning to have been generalized for a large audience reaction. It was only for certain people, as though the writer knew who would be getting the letter. That’s crazy, right?

The washing machine beeped and he set the letter down for a second to stuff his clothes in a dryer. Hitoshi dragged his hands down his pant legs, trying to expel any remaining water from them before picking the letter back up and began to glare at it.

He was tired. He just wanted to go and sleep, not that his insomnia would let him, but also, the letter was right. He didn’t see his foster family as a family at all, his current place of residence was nothing more than a house, and he wanted something  _ new _ . He  _ probably _ wasn’t going to get into U.A., and with his quirk he could  _ probably _ take Deku on if they tried to kidnap him. Maybe taking down a serial kidnapper would be just what he needed to get him into the hero course? Of course not, but it was nice to hope.

He shook his head as the dryer beeped and he began to pull his clothes out. He wasn’t gonna  _ actually do it _ , right? He wasn’t  _ that _ dumb, but still. What if it was just a normal game, like Hunger Games, but with quirks? Wait, shit, no, that’s not normal at all.  ~~ He’d win, though . ~~

He wanted to check it out.  _ Something _ was drawing him to this letter, telling him he  _ needed _ to see whoever sent it. And well, that’s what he did, after he dropped his clothes off at the house and counted out the remaining pennies (there were only $6.67), of course. The commotion near the front had disappeared so it wasn’t difficult to leave.

He had made many mistakes leading up to this point, but this one was a culmination of them all. 

He walked into the forest. One step, two steps, three, forty-eight, forty-nine,

fifty.


End file.
